Hetalia No More
by 2Ps Rule
Summary: What if the G8 didn't win their fight with the Pictonians? What if America decided to be stupid and put a bomb on what he thought was the engine of the Pictonians ship? What if a war began that day, nations v.s. the Pictonians? Very small hint of Gerita, OOC Italy, and a VERY OOC Romano. Oneshot.


**Hello everyone~ I know I still have two fanfictions that I am still writing at the moment, so that is why this is going to be left as a oneshot. So, if anyone wants to make this a full story, you can. Just don't forget to give me some credit. Twisted Italy's design was made by me, everyone else's design you guys can try to make. This is just a 'What If' for Hetalia Paint It White, this is not actually canon.**

* * *

Italy looked over the ruins of what was once his beloved capital, Rome. His once beautiful city had been reduced to nothing but white, ripped up, half broken concrete, and half paper ruins. Reminding himself about how cowardly and useless he use to be, that HE was the reason why he had lost Germany and the others during the first battle with those horrible Pictonian animals.

* * *

_"V-Ve~ G-Germany! W-What's happening to the Pictonians!?" Italy asked, watching as the Pictonians started to gain rather... Twisted faces. Germany wasn't able to give Italy an answer however, he was too busy watching in shock as the Pictonians gained hellish faces. "DAMN IT! IT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!" All eyes turned to America. "And what, prey tell, is that?" England asked, as he glared at the, currently freaking out, American. "I-I maybe, kinda, put a bomb on, what I thought, was the engine." All of the countries either facepalmed, gave out an irritated sigh, or cursed under there breath. But, a loud, growling noise made everyone turn to look back at the Pictonians. Italy ran for cover as the rest of the nations were swarmed by the hellish faced, and rather feral, Pictonians. Each nation scumming to becoming another feral Pictonian right in front of Italy's eyes. Germany being the last to fall._

* * *

"It's been a while since our last visit, huh?" Prussia asked, making Italy look at the Prussian. Ever since they had lost Germany in the beginning of the war, Prussia had never really acted the same. He had stopped calling himself awesome and began to put his engineering skills to the test the moment that he had joined the resistance. Doing what ever he could to help stop the Pictonians and get his brother back. "I'll say, I just wish that it was under different terms." Spain cut in, with Canada, Norway, Romano, and Belarus joining in. Spain hadn't changed all that much when the Pictonian war had started, his smile had never faltered when he fought the enemy head on. The only thing that had really changed about the Spaniard was that he became a lot more aware of his surroundings and would never allow his guard to completely fall. "You and I both." Italy replied, looking back at the ruins of his capital.

* * *

_Italy had never ran this fast before, he was running faster then when he was in retreat. But he didn't really care, for he had just lost all of his friends to those Pictonian scum! He had watched in horror as each of his friends were turned into feral monsters one by one, even his best friend, Germany, had fallen. Italy didn't know were he was going, nor did he care. The face that Germany had given Italy before he was fully turned will haunt him for the rest of his life! Because, instead of glaring at him with hate like Italy was expecting, because he didn't help at all, he had given Italy one of the softest smiles that he had ever seen! And the last thing he had told Italy before he was turned feral just made it even worse! For he had told Italy "Don't worry about me Italy, just run as far away as you can from here, and most importantly, be safe." So that's exactly what Italy did, he ran away, just like always. The moment he realized this, he stopped in his tracks. He's always the first one to run away when he feels like he's in danger, he always abandons his friends to deal the problem themselves. At this moment he realizes that it was all HIS FAULT, maybe they might not have been turned if it wasn't for him! _

_That's when Italy decided that he must fight back, not just for himself, but for his friends too!  
_

* * *

"Don't worry Italy, this time, those Pictonians won't stand a chance!" Canada said with his quiet, almost whispering, tone. Italy gave the Canadian one of his rare smiles, replying "I hope so."After Canada had found out that his brother had been turned into a feral Pictonian, he had joined the resistance almost immediately, and quickly became the top medic out of the whole camp! Canada was no longer forgotten, nor mistaken for America, particularly because he had saved Italy when he was hit in the arm by a Pictonian beam. He had saved Italy by removing his arm before he could be fully turned, which resulted in Prussia making a new robotic arm for Italy, but Italy was still thankful none the less. "Do not worry, мой сябар, we will definitely make them pay for what they did to big brother." Belarus cut in, giving Italy one of her creepy, yet determined, smile. "Just don't go overboard okay?" Italy asked, Belarus responded with a nod. Ever since Belarus had joined the resistance, Italy's power had nearly doubled! At first, Italy was slightly unnerved that Belarus joined out of the clear blue considering how... Creepy she could get at times. But he soon found out that when he got to know her, she was actually rather helpful and even sweet to him at times.

"Don't forget that we will also save my little brother, Iceland as well." Norway added, not letting go of his usual Poker face. Norway had helped Italy learn how to control the magic that he had received from England before he had fully turned. To Italy's surprise, he was now able to see England's imaginary friends, the one that was the most helpful and kind to him out of all of them was Flying Mint Bunny. "Si, we will get everyone back, everyone." Italy answered, slightly whispering the last word as he gave the necklace that Germany had given him in World War 2 a slight squeeze. Romano saw that his younger brother was slightly troubled, so he gave him a big bear hug in response. "Ve?!" Was the only thing Italy had said before he landed on the hard ground as Romano continued to give him a big bear hug. Italy sighed as he gave Romano a pat on the head. "I can't wait until we are able to get you back to normal too. I don't mind the hugs, but you acting like a dog mixed with a cat just isn't right." Romano only purred in response as Italy continued to pet him, taking Prussia's hand as he got up.

* * *

_"Romano, were trying to help you!" Spain yelled, trying to get Romano to stop trying to bite and scratch him. Romano just growled in response, kicking, biting, and scratching Prussia and Spain even more! "Verdammt Romano! Stay still or else you will never be yourself again!" Prussia screamed, getting a headbutt from Romano in response. "V-Ve~, R-Romano! P-Please, were trying to turn you back to normal! You don't want to spend the rest of your life as a feral Pictonian do you?!" Italy asked, trying to calm his, country turned Pictonian, older brother. After Romano succeeded in giving Spain a small scar on his arm, they were finally able to get Romano strapped into the machine. They were going to turn Romano back into a country wheather he wanted to or not! The moment that Prussia had pulled the lever, the machine gave off a gigantic buzzing sound, and soon Romano began to screech in pain. Italy covered his ears so that he hopefully didn't have to continue to Romano's screams of agony. But what happened next, scared all three nations to death. The machine exploded!  
_

_All three nations ran to were they last saw the Pictonian turned nation, only to find that the nation was no longer a Pictonian. He looked human again! "R-Roma! Oh were so glad that your back to nor-" Spain stopped talking when he saw Romano cowering in the corner, whimpering like a hurt animal. That's when Prussia, Spain, and Italy realized that, although Romano is no longer a Pictonian, he was unfortunately still feral._

* * *

A sound of slight whimpering snapped the Italian out of his trance. Italy looked down to find Romano looking at him with concern and worry, sighing, Italy replied, "Don't worry Romano, im fine. I was just thinking back on some... Unpleasant memories." Romano purred slightly as Italy gave him another pat on the around, the Italian noticed that only Romano was with him now. Italy figured that they all went back to their stations, getting everything ready for their final battle with those awful Pictonians. After, Romano left to find something that he could have fun with, Italy began to walk to Prussia's workshop to see if the guns and ammo were ready, until he heard Spain yell, "Romano! Stop biting and tugging on that poor German soldiers pants!" Italy mentally face palmed as he went to help one of the few German soldiers they had from Romano's clutches. 'Feral or not, I don't think Romano is ever going to like any of Germany's soldiers.'

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, considering that this is the first time that I try to make a slightly emotional fanfic. Like I said before, this is not, and never will be canon. This is just a big 'What If' story that I just couldn't hold in.  
**

**Translation:**

**Verdammt- Damn it.****мой сябар- My friend.  
**


End file.
